1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of flexible fluid conduit joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products have two functional components connected to each other by a gas or liquid fluid line under pressure. An example of such a connection is the connection of the compressor of a cryocooler to cooling components of the cryocooler. Such components may be mounted on separate platforms. Displacement between the separate platforms can cause excessive loads in a rigid fluid conduit that can induce loads onto each platform.
In the past, expandable joints have been provided in fluid lines under pressure by use of expandable bellows. One difficulty with use of bellows is that the bellows expand when a pressurized fluid is run through them. The expansion of the bellows under pressure puts additional stresses on the stacked diaphragms (convolutions) of the bellows. For significantly increased pressures, stronger material for the bellows may be required, which adds weight and reduces the ability of the bellows to expand, as well as reducing the flexibility of the bellows.
Another way of dealing with the expansion problem in the bellows has been to surround the bellows with an overbraid of material that constrains the bellows, to prevent the bellows from expanding too much. However, this has the disadvantage of adding additional material, which may add significant amounts of additional weight. In addition, constraining expansion of the bellows may limit flexibility of the conduit section.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is still room for improvement with regard to flexible conduit joints for enclosing pressurized fluids.